Sade (singer)
Helen Folasade Adu, OBE (Yoruba: Fọláṣadé Adú; born 16 January 1959), known professionally as Sade Adu or simply Sade (/ʃɑːˈdeɪ/ shah-DAY), is an English singer-songwriter, composer, arranger, and record producer. With members Paul S. Denman, Andrew Hale, and Stuart Matthewman, she gained worldwide fame as the lead vocalist of the English band Sade. Following a brief stint as a fashion designer of men's clothing and part-time model Adu began backup singing for the band Pride. Growing attention from record labels led her, along with other fellow band members, to separate from Pride and form the band Sade. Following a record deal with Epic Records the band released their debut album Diamond Life (1984). The album sold over six million copies, becoming one of the top-selling debut recordings of the 1980s, and the best-selling debut ever by a British female vocalist. Following the release of the band's debut album they went on to release a string of multi-platinum selling albums. Their follow up Promise was released in 1985 and peaked at number-one in the UK Albums Chart, the US Billboard 200, and went on to sell four million copies in the US. Sade would later go on to make her acting debut in the British film, Absolute Beginners (1986), before the release of the band's albums, Stronger Than Pride (1988) and Love Deluxe (1992). After the release of the fifth album, Lovers Rock (2000), the band embarked on a ten-year hiatus in which Sade raised her daughter. Following the hiatus the band returned with their sixth album, Soldier of Love (2010) which became a commercial success and won a Grammy Award. Sade's US certified sales so far stand at 23.5 million units according to Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA)1 web site and have sold more than 50 million units worldwide to date. The band were ranked at number 50 on VH1's list of the "100 greatest artists of all time".23 In 2002, Adu was awarded an OBE for services to music, and stated her award was "a great gesture to me and all black women in England".4 In 2010, The Sunday Times named her the most successful solo British female artist in history.5 In 2012, Sade was listed at number 30 on VH1's "100 Greatest Women In Music".6 Contents 1 Early life 2 Musical career 2.1 1980–84: Beginnings and Diamond Life 2.2 1985–2000: Continued success and first hiatus 2.3 2000–10: Lovers Rock and second hiatus 2.4 2010–present: Soldier of Love 3 Legacy 4 Personal life 5 Awards and nominations 6 Discography 7 Tours 8 See also 9 References 10 Further reading 11 External links Early life Helen Folasade Adu was born on January 16, 1959 in Ibadan, Oyo State, Nigeria.5 Her middle name, Folasade, means "honour confers a crown".7 Her parents, Adebisi Adu, a Nigerian lecturer in economics of Yoruba background, and Anne Hayes, an English district nurse, met in London, married in 1955 and moved to Nigeria.58 Her parents separated, however, and Anne Hayes returned to England, taking four-year-old9 Sade and older brother Banji with her to live with their grandparents near Colchester, Essex. When Sade was 11 years old, she moved to Holland-on-Sea, Essex, to live with her mother.10 After completing her education at Clacton County High School at age 18 she moved to London and studied fashion design at Saint Martin's School of Art.5911 Musical career Sade Adu and Band at the SAP Arena, Mannheim, Germany, in 2011 1980–84: Beginnings and Diamond Life After completing a three-year course work in fashion design, and later modeling briefly, Sade began backup singing with British band Pride. During this time she formed a songwriting partnership with Pride's guitarist/saxophonist Stuart Matthewman and together, backed by Pride's rhythm section, they began doing their own sets at Pride gigs.12 Her solo performances of the song "Smooth Operator" attracted the attention of record companies, and in 1983 Sade and Matthewman split from Pride along with keyboardist Andrew Hale, bassist Paul Denman and drummer Paul Cook to form the band Sade.512 By the time she performed her first show at London's Heaven nightclub she had become so popular that 1,000 people were turned away at the door.8 In May 1983, Sade performed their first US show at the Danceteria nightclub in New York City. On 18 October 1983 Sade Adu signed with Epic Records, while the rest of the band signed in 1984.13 Following the record deal the group began recording their debut album, Diamond Life which took six weeks to record and was recorded entirely at The Power Plant in London.14 Diamond Life was released on 16 July 1984, reached number-two in the UK Album Chart, sold over 1.2 million copies in the UK, and won the Brit Award for Best British Album in 1985.15 The album was also a hit internationally, reaching number-one in several countries and the top ten in the US where it has sold in excess of 4 million copies. Diamond Life had international sales of over 6 million copies, becoming one of the top-selling debut recordings of the '80s and the best-selling debut ever by a British female vocalist.12 "Your Love Is King" was released as the album's lead single on 25 February 1984 and was a success in European territories charting at number-seven in Ireland and number-six on the UK Singles Chart.1617 The song was less successful in the US where it peaked at number 54 on the US Billboard Hot 100.18 The third single "Smooth Operator" became the most successful song in the US from the album Diamond Life that was first released on 15 September 1984. The track peaked at number-five on the US Billboard Hot 100 and the US Billboard Hot Black Singles, as well as peaking at number-one on the US Billboard Adult Contemporary chart.19 In Europe the song fared well peaking at number 19 in the UK20 and reaching the top twenty in Austria, Switzerland, France and Germany.21 1985–2000: Continued success and first hiatus Sade Adu in 2011 In late 1985, the band released their second album, Promise, which peaked at number-one in both the UK and the US2223 and became the band's first album to reach number-one on the US Billboard 200. The album topped the chart in 1986 and spent two weeks at the peak position.24 Eventually, the album went on to sell four million copies in the region and was certified four times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).25 The album spawned two singles "Never as Good as the First Time" and "The Sweetest Taboo," the latter of which was released as the album's lead single and stayed on the US Hot 100 for six months.26 "The Sweetest Taboo" peaked at number-five on the US Billboard Hot 100, number-one on the US adult Contemporary chart, and number-three on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks.27 Sade was so popular that some radio stations reinstated the '70s practice of playing album tracks, adding "Is It a Crime" and "Tar Baby" to their playlists.26 The following year in 1986 the band won a Grammy Award for Best New Artist.28 In 1986, Adu made her acting debut in Absolute Beginners, a film adapted from the Colin MacInnes book of the same name about life in late-1950s London. Sade played the role of Athene Duncannon and lent her vocals to the film's accompanying soundtrack.29 The film was screened out of competition at the 1986 Cannes Film Festival and grossed £1.8 million in the UK.30 Sade's third album, Stronger Than Pride, was released on 3 May 1988, and like Sade's previous album Stronger Than Pride became a commercial success and certified three times platinum in the US.25 The album was popularized by four singles, most notably the album's second single "Paradise" which peaked at number 16 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at number-one on the US Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, becoming the band's first single to do so.31 Love Deluxe was released as the band's fourth studio album on 26 October 1992. The album peaked at number-three on the US Billboard 20032 and has sold 3.4 million copies in the United States.33 The album was later certified four times platinum by the RIAA for shipments of four million copies.34 The album was also commercially successful else where reaching number-one in France,35 and reaching the top ten in New Zealand,36 Sweden,37 Switzerland38 and the UK.39 The album went on to be certified gold in the United Kingdom. In November 1994 the group released their first compilation album, The Best of Sade. The album was another top ten hit in both the United Kingdom and the United States,40 certified platinum and four times platinum respectively.41 The compilation album included material from Sade's previous albums as well as a cover version of "Please Send Me Someone to Love" (1950) originally by Percy Mayfield.42 The Lovers Rock Tour promotional poster 2000–10: Lovers Rock and second hiatus Following an eight-year hiatus the band released their fifth studio album, Lovers Rock, on 13 November 2000 and received positive reviews from music critics.43 The album reached number 18 on the UK Albums Chart, number-three on the US Billboard 200, and has since been certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA),44 having sold 3.9 million copies in the United States by February 2010.45 On 27 February 2002, the album earned Sade the Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album46 and the lead single "By Your Side" was nominated for the 2002 Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. Although the single lost out to Nelly Furtado's "I'm Like a Bird", it has been listed as the 48th greatest love song of all time by VH1.47 To promote the album Adu and the band embarked on their fifth concert tour entitled Lovers Rock Tour. The tour was announced via the band's website in April 2001.48 The announcement stated the tour would begin in the summer of 2001 with 30 shows. Initial dates were rescheduled due to extended rehearsal time. The shows sold well, with many stops adding additional shows. In August 2001, the tour was extended by eight weeks due to ticket demand.49 Deemed by many critics as a comeback tour, it marked the band's first performances since 1994 and lasted until 2011. Although many believed the trek would expand to other countries, this did not come to fruition. With over 40 shows, it became the 13th biggest tour in North America, earning over 26 million.50 Following the tour the band released their first live album, Lovers Live on 5 February 2002 by Epic Records. Lovers Live reached number-ten on the US Billboard 200 and number 51 on the UK Albums Chart, the band's first album to miss the top twenty in the UK. The album was certified gold by the RIAA on 7 March 2002, having sold US sales of 562,000 copies,51 while the DVD was certified platinum on 30 January 2003 for shipping 100,000 copies. Following the release of Lovers Rock Adu took a ten-year hiatus, during which she raised her daughter and moved to the Caribbean. During this time she made a rare public appearance for an award ceremony that took place in 2002 to accept an Order of the British Empire (OBE) at Buckingham Palace for services to music.52 In 2002, she appeared on the Red Hot Organization album, Red Hot + Riot, a compilation CD in tribute to the music of fellow Nigerian musician, Fela Kuti. She recorded a remix of her hit single, "By Your Side" for the album and was billed as a co-producer. 2010–present: Soldier of Love Sade Adu at the SAP Arena, Mannheim, Germany, in 2011 The band's sixth studio album, Soldier of Love, was released worldwide on 8 February 2010 and was the most recent album in ten years to contain new material.9 Upon release the album received positive reviews and became a success.53 The album debuted atop the Billboard 200 in the United States with first-week sales of 502,000 copies. Soldier of Love became the band's first album to debut at number-one and the band's second album to peak at number-one on the chart. The album also had the best sales week by a group since Australian band AC/DC released their album, Black Ice and entered the Billboard 200 at number-one in November 2008.24 Consequently, the band became the act with the longest hiatus between number-one albums, as the band's Promise (1985) and Soldier of Love were separated by 24 years, 10 months and 2 weeks.54 The first single and title track, "Soldier of Love", premiered on US radio on 8 December 20095556 and was released digitally on 11 January 2010.57 Subsequent singles, "Babyfather" and "The Moon and the Sky", were played by US urban adult contemporary radio on 13 April and 24 August 2010, respectively.5859 At the 53rd Annual Grammy Awards in 2011, the title track won Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals, while the song, "Babyfather", was nominated for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals.60 In April 2011, the band began their Sade Live tour (also known as the "Once in a Lifetime Tour" or the "Soldier of Love Tour").61 The band toured Europe, the Americas, Australia, Asia to promote the band's sixth studio album and their second compilation album, The Ultimate Collection (2011). This trek marked the band's first tour in nearly a decade and3 ranked 27th in Pollstar's "Top 50 Worldwide Tour (Mid-Year)", earning over 20 million dollars.62 At the conclusion of 2011, the tour placed tenth on Billboard's annual, "Top 25 Tours", earning over $50 million with 59 shows.63 Legacy The band is credited as being influential to the musical genre of neo soul and achieved success in the 1980s with songs that featured a sophisti-pop style, incorporating elements of soul, pop, smooth jazz, and quiet storm.64 The band was part of a new wave of British R&B-oriented artists during the late-1980s and early-1990s that also included artists Soul II Soul, Caron Wheeler, The Brand New Heavies, Simply Red, Jamiroquai, and Lisa Stansfield.65 AllMusic's Alex Henderson writes that, "Many of the British artists who emerged during that period had a neo-soul outlook and were able to blend influences from different eras".65 Following the coining of the term "quiet storm" by Smokey Robinson, Sade was credited for helping give the genre a worldwide audience.66 Adu has a contralto vocal range,67 that has been described as "husky and restrained" and was compared to jazz singer Billie Holiday.66 Sade's work has influenced numerous musical artists. Rapper Rakim of Eric B. & Rakim stated he grew up listening to Sade's soul music and was influenced by her voice and style. Rakim has also referenced Sade's song "Smooth Operator" in his rap song "Paid in Full" (1987).68 Talib Kweli stated he learned about precision from Sade due to her performance of Love Deluxe in its entirety at Madison Square Garden.68 Frontman Chino Moreno of the alternative metal band Deftones has cited Love Deluxe as one of his top 13 favorite albums.69 In an interview with The Quietus, Moreno said, "I've always loved it, it was a big inspiration on me. It's sort of classy, another cocktail and cityscape record."69 The band also covered the lead single "No Ordinary Love" in collaboration with singer Jonah Matranga for the band's 2005 compilation album, B-Sides & Rarities.70 Sade's work has also been recognized by many musical artists. Rapper Missy Elliott cited Sade's performance of "Smooth Operator" as one of her favourites. Hip hop group Souls of Mischief stated they grew up listening to Sade's music.68 Hip hop group Tanya Morgan also described Sade as one of their favorite artists.68 Other rappers to recognize Sade include the former rap-duo of Clipse – Malice and Pusha.68 In reaction to the newly released album Soldier of Love, rapper Kanye West wrote, "This is why i still have a blog. To be a part of moments like this ... new Sade ... How much better this ... than everything else?".68 Rapper Rick Ross stated in an interview that "People may know my infatuation with Sade. There's never been a bad Sade track. I love all different sides."71 American singer-songwriter Beyonce has recognized Sade, calling her music a "true friend".72 The late singer Aaliyah noted that she admired Sade because "she stays true to her style no matter what... she's an amazing artist, an amazing performer... and I absolutely love her."73 American R&B singer Brandy has cited Sade as one of her major vocal influences.74 Singer Keri Hilson said, "My Dad would whistle Sade melodies randomly all the time. As a kid, I used to try to whistle along to 'Cherish the Day' or 'The Sweetest Taboo.' He was a real Sade fan and made me one, too!"68 Kelly Rowland stated she is inspired by Sade Adu and says that "she has a style that's totally her own."7576 Personal life She squatted in Wood Green, North London, in the 1980s, with her then-boyfriend English writer Robert Elms.77 In 1989, she married Spanish film director Carlos Pliego. Their marriage ended in 1995.5 She moved briefly to the Caribbean to live with Jamaican music producer Bob Morgan in the late-1990s, but they later separated.5 She gave birth to daughter Mickailia (who studied at Wycliffe College in Cotswolds, Gloucestershire) in 1995 during her relationship with Bob Morgan. In 2005, she moved to Cotswolds, Gloucestershire in the countryside where she bought a run-down, stone-built cottage near Stroud to renovate.8 Prior to the release of Soldier of Love in 2010, the Daily Mail described her as "famously reclusive".78 On her disavowal of overt fame, she said in 2012: "Artistically, I have high aspirations. I don’t want to do anything less than the best I can do."5 Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Sade Discography Main article: Sade discography Studio albums1984: Diamond Life 1985: Promise 1988: Stronger Than Pride 1992: Love Deluxe 2000: Lovers Rock 2010: Soldier of Love Other albums1992: Remix Deluxe 1994: The Best of Sade 2002: Lovers Live 2011: The Ultimate Collection 2012: Bring Me Home: Live 2011 CollaborationAbsolute Beginners OST (Virgin, 1986) Tours 1984: Diamond Life Tour 1986: Promise Tour 1988: Stronger Than Pride Tour 1993: Love Deluxe World Tour 2001: Lovers Rock Tour 2011: Sade Live See also Music history of the United States in the 1980s References 1.Jump up ^ "Top Selling Artists – Albums – Sade". Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Retrieved 12 September 2015. 2.Jump up ^ "The Greatest Artists of All Time". VH1/Stereogum. Retrieved 14 June 2012. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Concepcion, Mariel (30 September 2011). "Sade Announces First Tour In Ten Years". Billboard (magazine). Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 31 May 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "Actress and Singer Collect OBEs". BBC News. 17 April 2002. Retrieved 14 June 2012. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Sandall, Robert (January 31, 2010). "Sade Emerges from Her Own Country Retreat". The Daily Times (Soulhead). Retrieved 2 September 2015. 6.Jump up ^ "The 100 Greatest Women In Music". VH-1+Music. Viacom International Inc. February 13, 2012. Retrieved 19 December 2012. 7.Jump up ^ Eby, Margaret (2012). Rock and Roll Baby Names: Over 2,000 Music-Inspired Names, from Alison to Ziggy. New York: Gotham Books. p. 277. ISBN 9781101561539. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c Scott, Paul (March 13, 2012). "Britain's Smooth Operator from the 80s Who's Outselling Adele in America (Despite Living as a Recluse in the Cotswolds)". Daily Mail. Retrieved 25 November 2014. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c "Biog". www.sade.com. Sony Music Entertainment UK. Retrieved 12 September 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Berens, Jessica (May 1985). "Sade". Spin. p. 12. Retrieved August 21, 2010. 11.Jump up ^ "Sade’s First Album in 10 Years". The Daily Gazette. January 20, 2010. Retrieved 31 August 2015. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c "Sade". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 3 March 2015. 13.Jump up ^ "Sade". Last.fm. 14.Jump up ^ "Recording". Red Bull Music Academy. Retrieved 3 March 2015. 15.Jump up ^ "The BRITs 1985". BRIT Awards. Retrieved 2 September 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "The Irish Charts". IRMA. Retrieved 2009-01-08. 17.Jump up ^ "Official Charts – Sade – Your Love Is King". Official Charts. Retrieved 2 September 2015. 18.Jump up ^ "Hot 100 Singles – Your Love Is King". Billboard. Jul 27, 1985. p. 62. Retrieved 2 September 2015. 19.Jump up ^ "Sade > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles". AllMusic. Retrieved 8 January 2009. 20.Jump up ^ "Official Charts – Sade – Smooth Operator". Official Charts. Retrieved 2 September 2015. 21.Jump up ^ "Sade – Smooth Operator – Swisscharts.com". SwissCharts.com. Retrieved 9 January 2009. 22.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records. ISBN 9781904994107. 23.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2012). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 9th Edition: Complete Chart Information about America's Most Popular Songs and Artists, 1955–2009. Billboard Books. pp. 556, 796, 801. ISBN 9780307985125. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Caulfield, Keith (17 February 2010). "Sade's 'Soldier' Sizzles At No. 1 On Billboard 200". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 17 February 2010. 25.^ Jump up to: a b "RIAA – Gold & Platinum – February 17, 2010: Sade certified album". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved 17 February 2010. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "Sade Bio – Sade Career". MTV Artists. 27.Jump up ^ "Promise – Sade – Awards – AllMusic". AllMusic. 28.Jump up ^ "And The GRAMMY Went To ... Sade". GRAMMY.com. The Recording Academy. February 23, 2011. Retrieved 12 September 2015. 29.Jump up ^ "Absolute Beginners (1986)". IMDb. 18 April 1986. 30.Jump up ^ "Festival de Cannes: Absolute Beginners". festival-cannes.com. Retrieved 2009-07-17. 31.Jump up ^ "Stronger Than Pride > Awards > Billboard Singles". AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2009. 32.Jump up ^ "Love Deluxe > Awards > Billboard Albums". AllMusic. Retrieved 31 March 2014. 33.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (May 7, 2003). "Ask Billboard: Keith Caulfield Answers Readers' Questions about Shania Twain, Mya, and Sade". Billboard. Retrieved 12 September 2015. 34.Jump up ^ "RIAA – Gold & Platinum Searchable Database – June 03, 2015". 35.Jump up ^ "Les Albums (CD) de 1992 par InfoDisc" (in French). InfoDisc. Retrieved 31 March 2014. 36.Jump up ^ "Sade – Love Deluxe". charts.org.nz. Hung Medien. Retrieved 31 March 2014. 37.Jump up ^ "Sade – Love Deluxe". swedishcharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved 31 March 2014. 38.Jump up ^ "Sade – Love Deluxe". swisscharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved 30 May 2008. 39.Jump up ^ "1992 Top 40 Official Albums Chart UK Archive". Official Charts Company. 7 November 1992. Retrieved 31 March 2014. 40.Jump up ^ "The Best Of Sade: Charts". allmusic.com. Retrieved 31 March 2009. 41.Jump up ^ "RIAA – Gold & Platinum". RIAA. Retrieved 30 March 2009. 42.Jump up ^ The Best of Sade (CD liner notes). Sade. Epic Records. 1994. 477793 2. 43.Jump up ^ "Lovers Rock – Sade". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 13 January 2013. 44.Jump up ^ "American album certifications – Sade – Lovers Rock". Recording Industry Association of America. 18 July 2001. Retrieved 2 April 2014. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Album, then click SEARCH 45.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (10 February 2010). "Sade To Take No. 1 On Billboard 200 Next Week". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 17 February 2010. 46.Jump up ^ "Grammys 2002: The Winners". BBC News Online. 28 February 2002. Retrieved 2 April 2014. 47.Jump up ^ Tompkins, Dave. "VH1 – 100 Greatest Love Songs (Music Database: Dave Tompkins)". University of British Columbia. Retrieved 13 July 2014. 48.Jump up ^ Reimer, Courtney (18 April 2001). "Sade Sets North American Tour Dates". MTV News. MTV Networks. Archived from the original on 15 September 2012. Retrieved 15 September 2012. 49.Jump up ^ Zahlaway, Jon (7 August 2001). "Sade Adds More Dates to U.S. Tour". LiveDaily. Ticketmaster Entertainment, Inc. Archived from the original on 27 November 2001. Retrieved 15 September 2012. 50.Jump up ^ Peters, Mitchell (19 August 2011). "Sade: The Billboard Cover Story". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 15 September 2012. 51.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (22 February 2006). "Ask Billboard – Class Acts". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 9 February 2009. 52.Jump up ^ Masson, Gordon (January 12, 2002). "Queen Elizabeth Honors Bee Gees, Sade, Betancourt". Billboard. p. 4. 53.Jump up ^ "Critic Reviews for Soldier Of Love". Metacritic. Retrieved 20 February 2010. 54.Jump up ^ Ramirez, Rauly (February 13, 2014). "Toni Braxton & Babyface’s Triumphant No. 1 Return to Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums". Billboard. Retrieved 12 September 2015. 55.Jump up ^ "First Single From Soldier Of Love". sade.com. 7 December 2009. Retrieved 12 April 2014. 56.Jump up ^ Moore, Shannon (23 December 2009). "Sade's New Single "Soldier Of Love" Makes Radio History". NCBuy. Retrieved 12 April 2014. 57.Jump up ^ "Soldier Of Love (Single): Sade: Téléchargements MP3" (in French). Amazon.fr. Retrieved 12 April 2014. 58.Jump up ^ "Urban AC – Week Of: April 13, 2010". Radio & Records. Retrieved 12 April 2014. 59.Jump up ^ "Urban AC – Week Of: August 24, 2010". Radio & Records. Retrieved 12 April 2014. 60.Jump up ^ "Nominees And Winners". Grammy Awards. National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Archived from the original on 11 July 2011. Retrieved 4 December 2014. 61.Jump up ^ Concepcion, Mariel (7 February 2011). "John Legend To Join Sade On Tour". Billboard. Retrieved 31 May 2011. 62.Jump up ^ "Top 50 Worldwide Tours (01/01/2011 – 06/30/2011)" (PDF). Pollstar. Pollstar, Inc. 8 July 2011. Retrieved 15 July 2011. 63.Jump up ^ "Top 25 Tours of 2011". Billboard. 8 December 2011. Retrieved 27 December 2011. 64.Jump up ^ Kot, Greg (February 9, 2010). "Sade Proves as Alluring as Ever on Unhurried 'Soldier of Love'". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved 12 September 2015. 65.^ Jump up to: a b Henderson, Alex (August 1, 2003). "British Soul". Allmusic. Archived from the original on 4 November 2010. Retrieved 6 March 2011. 66.^ Jump up to: a b Lester, Paul (2010). "BBC – Music – Review of Sade – Diamond Life". bbc.co.uk. 67.Jump up ^ Frere-Jones, Sasha (March 22, 2010). "The Long War". The New Yorker. Retrieved August 30, 2015. 68.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Barshad, Amos. "Why Rappers Love Sade – Vulture". Vulture. 69.^ Jump up to: a b Turner, Luke (November 23, 2010). "Bakers Dozen: Deftones' Chino Moreno Chooses His Top 13 Albums". The Quietus. Retrieved 12 September 2015. 70.Jump up ^ Young, Alex (February 28, 2011). "Deftones Take on Sade, Duran Duran, The Smiths & More on Covers". Consequence of Sound. Retrieved 2 September 2015. 71.Jump up ^ Anderson, Kyle (December 19, 2014). "Rick Ross on Chanting 2 Live Crew on the Playground – And the First Time He Fell in Love With a Stripper". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 4 September 2015. 72.Jump up ^ "Beyoncé Shares Personal Family Photos, Thanks Sade On New Website". cbslocal.com. 73.Jump up ^ Sutherland, William (2005). Aaliyah Remembered. Trafford Publishing. pp. 8–10. ISBN 9781412050623. 74.Jump up ^ "Up Close & Personal with Brandy 3/4". TrueExclusives at TrueExclusives.com. YouTube. Retrieved 30 May 2011. 75.Jump up ^ Watson, Margeaux (6 July 2007). "The Making of Kelly Rowland". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc). Retrieved 11 May 2012. 76.Jump up ^ Peake, Mike (July 25, 2009). "Kelly Rowland on Michael Jackson and Britney Spears' comeback". Daily Mail (London: Associated Newspapers Ltd). Retrieved 10 June 2013. 77.Jump up ^ Mahoney, Elisabeth (November 22, 2011). "Radio review: From Frestonia to Belgravia – The History of Squatting". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 22 November 2011. 78.Jump up ^ Littlejohn, Georgina (March 12, 2010). "Sade Displays Her Youthful Looks as She Dresses Down After Her Glamorous Magazine Cover Hits the Shelves". Daily Mail (London). Retrieved 13 March 2010. Further reading BooksBego, Mark (1986). Sade!. Toronto; New York: Paperjacks. ISBN 9780770104702. Elms, Robert (2014). The Way We Wore: A Life In Threads. London: Indie. pp. 192, 230, 236, 240–242, 259–260. ISBN 9781780258072. Vickers, Graham (2010). "W1 Le Beat Route". Rock Music Landmarks Of London. Omnibus Press. ISBN 9780857123091. Watson, Albert; Koons, Jeff; Kratochvil, Laurie (1994). Cyclops (1st ed.). Boston: Little, Brown and Company. ISBN 9780821221419. Magazines"5 Minutes With... Sade". Flare. May 2010. p. 118. "15 Rap Bangers Inspired by Sade Samples". XXL Magazine. October 20, 2010. Retrieved 8 September 2015. Berens, Jessica (January 1986). "Spins – Sade". Spin. p. 32. Clinton, Ivory Jeff; Arnold, Chuck; Herndon, Jessica (January 17, 2011). "Picks and Pans Review: The Grammy Grapevine Sade". People. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Collier, Aldore (June 30, 1986). "Sade Sizzles as Singer in Her First Film". Jet. pp. 58–59. Collier, Aldore (April 1993). "Sade Speaks Out". Ebony. pp. 124–127. Eshun, Ekow (Winter 2000). "Sade's Complex Relationship With Fame Can Still Teach Us Something, 15 Years Later". Fader (6). Retrieved 4 September 2015. Flick, Larry (November 11, 2000). "Epic's Sade Returns with 'Rock'". Billboard. pp. 1, 102. Gibbs, Adrienne Samuels (April 1, 2010). "The Complete Insider's Guide to Sade". Ebony. pp. 90–94. Hines, Kimberly A. (May 25, 2012). "Sade Talks 'Bring Me Home Live,' Touring, Music & What's Next". Ebony. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Leavy, Walter (May 1986). "Sade: The Story Behind the Exotic Singing Sensation". Ebony. pp. 155–164. Mieses, Stanley (February 3, 1986). "Lean and Languid and Young and Lovely, Pop's Sade Makes Even the Girl from Ipanema Seem Hyper". People. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Moore, Trudy S. (November 7, 1988). "Sade: Hit Singer Talks about Coping with Rumors, Sexy Image". Jet. pp. 30–32. Murray, Charles Shaar (May 23, 1985). "Sade: Sophisticated Lady". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Pearson, Roger (June 24, 1995). "Suing Over Song Royalties". Billboard. p. 50. Peters, Mitchell (August 27, 2011). "The Love Moment". Billboard. pp. 16–19. "Sade Talks About Her Comeback, Bad Marriage and New Outlook". Jet. April 12, 1993. pp. 58–59. Sanders, Richard (April 7, 1986). "Archive: Chatter". People (14). Retrieved 13 September 2015. Sangweni, Yolanda (May 30, 2012). "Exclusive: Four Things You Didn't Know about Sade". Essence. Retrieved 13 September 2015. Shaw, William (January 2001). "Sade Speaks". Harper's Bazaar. pp. 68–69. Tate, Greg (January 2001). "Black Magic Woman". Vibe. pp. 104–109. Walker, Nicole (December 18, 2000). "Sade". Jet. pp. 60–64. NewspapersEccles, Peter R. (February 7, 1986). "Sade: Nigerian Pop Princess". Observer-Reporter (Washington, Pennsylvania). Associated Press. p. B5. Farley, Christopher John (November 6, 2000). "Sade Art & Soul". Time International (Canada Edition). Retrieved 4 September 2015. Harrington, Richard (January 10, 1986). "Sade's Platinum Life". The Age (Washington Post). pp. 12–13. Holden, Stephen (January 30, 1985). "The Pop Life; 'Diamond Life,' Sade's Debut Album". The New York Times. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Holden, Stephen (November 27, 1985). "The Pop Life; Sade's 2d Album, A Refined Fusion". The New York Times. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Holden, Stephen (May 25, 1988). "The Pop Life". The New York Times. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Holden, Stephen (December 12, 1985). "Pop: Sade at Radio City". The New York Times. Retrieved 19 September 2015. Holden, Stephen (June 19, 1988). "In an Exhibitionist World, Sade's Quiet Songs Shine". The New York Times. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Holmes, Steven; Kohan, John; Schoenthal, Rhea (April 13, 1986). "Much Adu about Sade". The Sydney Morning Herald. p. 107. Italie, Hillel (October 15, 1988). "Music Makers: The Smooth, Sexy Vocals of Sade". The Newburgh Beacon. Associated Press. p. 6B. Jobey, Liz (October 25, 1992). "Still Got the Look". The Independent. Retrieved 13 September 2015. Lester, Paul (February 22, 2010). "Why Does Sade Have Such a Poor Reputation in the UK?". The Guardian. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Lindvall, Helienne (May 18, 2011). "Behind the Music: The Secrets of Sade's Success". The Guardian. Millner, Denene (September 22, 1996). "Shedding Sade Backup Band Goes It Alone While Singer's Tied Up Being A Mom". New York Daily News. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Saeed, Saeed (December 11, 2011). "5 Minutes with Sade Adu". The National. Retrieved 4 September 2015. Sandall, Robert (November 5, 2000). "Beautiful Stranger – Interview". The Sunday Times. p. Style 6. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Sade Adu. OfficialOfficial website Life before worldwide fameShapersofthe80s.com – Provides images and stories of Sade Adu's life while a clothing designer and model. "2010, Comeback Shard Comfy as ‘Auntie Sade’". Shapersofthe80s.com. WordPress.com. Retrieved 15 September 2015. "1981, First Blitz Invasion of the US". Shapersofthe80s.com. WordPress.com. Retrieved 15 September 2015. "1982, Strange Takes Fashion to the French". Shapersofthe80s.com. WordPress.com. Retrieved 15 September 2015. OtherSade at AllMusic Sade discography at MusicBrainz Category:1959 births Category:Alumni of Saint Martin's School of Art Category:Black British singers Category:Brit Award winners Category:English contraltos Category:English female models Category:English female singers Category:English funk musicians Category:English jazz singers Category:English people of Yoruba descent Category:English rhythm and blues singers Category:English songwriters Category:English soul singers Category:Female jazz singers Category:Female rock singers Category:Funk singers Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Ibadan Category:Nigerian emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Nigerian people of British descent Category:Nigerian songwriters Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:People from Tendring (district) Category:Sade (band) Category:Singers from London Category:Smooth jazz singers Category:Sophisti-pop musicians Category:Squatters Category:Torch singers Category:Vocal jazz musicians Category:Yoruba musicians